Elite Police Called the Survey Corps
by PitifulFanfics
Summary: Modern Attack on Titan au, each wall is a Country on its own, when the Country of Maria is over run with very tall criminals/cannibals, that murder Eren's mother, Eren, and Mikasa run off to the Country of Rose, and live in poverty with their new friend Armin, in the capital city called Trost. The canon characters attend Trainee Academy, to become a member of an elite police force.
1. Chapter 1

_ Eren was a small town boy, he grew up in the small town of Shiganshina in the Country of Maria._ _After Eren's parents died, him and his adoptive sister Mikasa moved to a different Country, the Country of Rose. They live in the Capital city of Trost. They don't live in an orphanage, no, they live in a cheap apartment on the south end of Trost. They met an intelligent boy, named Armin. His parents died, touring the dangerous Country of Maria,(Where horrible, and tall criminals/cannibals live and feast on the others they are called Titans, those Titans are what killed Eren's and Armin's parents.)Armin, Eren and Mikasa live in a two bedroom apartment, they each have three jobs, plus school to get through. They hope to one day join the Elite team of police, who fight the Titans, called the Survey Corps._

It was a long day of school Eren was at home, finishing up homework before his five o'clock job started, down at the local Cafe. Mikasa was in the kitchen, or what they would call a kitchen, a oven and a fridge, the table was a old bedframe they put a peice of wood on. Armin was laying on the floor, looking over some books for his Tactics Class. The blond boy scribbled some notes down every-once-in-a-while.

"Whats for dinner Mikasa?" Eren asked, his adoptive sister looked at him, her gray eyes sparkling in the dim light. Her face was a mask, so emotionless. She moved some of her jet black hair out of her face, and looked at Eren.

"Mac n' Cheese.." She said in a quiet voice. Eren nodded, and started his homework again. Eren was struggling in his Weapons Class, and he was also struggling in his Tactics Class. Unlike Armin, who was a wiz at everything. Mikasa, she was stong and brave, and smart. What did Eren have? Eren had determination, to get through it, and get revenge on those Titans for murdering his mother. Eren's father ran away when it happened, Eren never knew where his father went. "Dinner.."

Mikasa layed out three paper bowls, filled with Mac n' Cheese. Mikasa sat down three plastic spoons. She moved her hair out her her face again.

"Mikasa, why don't you trim your hair? If it keeps bugging you?" Eren said with a smile. And started eating.

Armin sat down, and picked up the spoon. "Darn, Mikasa, Eren, I need to go to my job down at the park.." Armin worked at the park, cleaning up litter, and cleaning up the bathrooms there. He worked with two other people. Armin, put his bowl in the fridge, put on his shoes and ran outside.

By the eight minuets between, which Armin came back for his coat, Eren, and Mikasa were done eating. Mikasa had left for her second job of the day, and Eren was at home with 20 minuets to spare. He finished up his homework of naming all the parts of the swords the Survey Corps use to slay the large, cannibals. The swords were long, rectangle shape, they had a lever to replace the blade on the swords, and two triggers underneath the swords, one was for the pistol, that attached on the handle of the swords. And the other was for a special mechanics of cables, that hook onto walls, trees, and more, that allow you to fly to catch up to the Titans.

Eren grabbed the key, that was on the table, and he ran to get his shoes. he had 15 minuets to get to his job, and it took Eren eight minuets to walk to the Cafe. Eren grabbed his gray hoodie and walked out the door.

He exited his aparment complex, which was old and run down. And headed north. He stopped to see his neighbor Connie coming home for his shift at the Cafe.

"Hi Connie.."

"Hey Eren!" Connie said in his normal cheerful voice.

After Connie and Eren walked past eachother, Eren looked back to see Connie enter the Apartment building. Eren always looked out for those in the apartment complex. He had small chats with everyone in the bulding time-to-time. Eren took a left two blocks down from his apartment, and walked another mile till he reached the Cafe. He entered through the back door to see Marco, and Sasha, both friends that went to his school, frantically cutting up potatoes into fries. Only three people worked at a time, two worked the kitchen, the other worked the counter. Eren put on his apron, and headed up to the counter.

"Eren," Sasha started, "I need you to tell me something." Sasha looked at him, and Eren listened closely. Put she shoved a fry into his mouth. "How does it taste, I'm adding less salt, and putting some chili pepper on it, to make in spicy, and I hope it taste better." Sasha said, smiling ear to ear. Eren chewed the fry. It was spicy, but it tasted awesome! Sasha was always amazing in the kitchen, the kitches was old, the floor was old chipped brown, and white tiles. And the resturant area of the Cafe looked like something out of a 80's movie.

"Wow thats great!" Eren said, he felt happiness rush over him when he saw Sasha beam with pride. He walked up to the counter, and started counting the pastries below the glass on both ends of the counter. "Four blueberry muffins, two apple pies, three pecan pies, two b-day cakes..." He started taking notes so he could had it to Marco and Sasha. He looked up to see a person she, he? Looked like Sasha but with glasses, and a bigger nose. But he couldn't tell if the person was a boy or a girl. He smiled, and put down the note pad he was keeping notes on.

"Hello.." She he? Said, taking out a badge, two wings one was blue, the other was white. Eren gasped, it was one of the Squad Captins in the Survey Corps! "I'm Squad Leader Hanji.."

"Okay all beacuse you work for the Survey Corps doesn't mean you get free stuff," Eren replayed, he looked at her or him, his arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed.

"No, no," Hanji said, waving a hand infront of her face. "I came for a special birthday cake, see Tomorrow is the the Chief of the Survey Corps birthday! Tomorrow is Chief Erwin's birthday!" The man or woman in the ponytail handed Eren a paper, with the Wings Of Freedom printed on the paper, "I want this on the cake, with the words 'Happy b-day Erwin!' ontop in green icing." Hanji said.

Eren clicked some buttons on the cash register. "That would be fifteen dollars.." Eren said, Hanji passed him a twenty dollar bill, like they have in America, and Eren gave back five bucks. "This will be done by ten in the morning tomorrow.." Eren said, and she walked out the door.

"Marco, Sasha!" Eren called, he walked into the kitchen to see Sasha making cake batter.

"I heard, just hand me the print, and Marco can do the art." Sasha said, Eren handed Marco, who was standing beside Sasha, mixing green icing, Eren handed the freckled boy the picture of the Wings of Freedom.

"Wow, Chief Erwin, that's so cool, we don't really learn about the Chiefs in school, I wonder why?" Marco said, and started mixing blue icing.


	2. The Ally next to the Drug Store

Eren clocked out, Sasha had just put the cake in the oven Marco and Sasha work till nine o'clock, Eren only works till eight.

"Bye see you all tomorrow!" Eren called and walked out the door. Eren pulled his tip money out of his pocket. "Twelve dollars.." Eren mumbled, That's not too bad, but isn't that well. Eren was going off to his second job, down at the drug store near his complex. He liked his job at the Cafe, but hated his other two jobs. Working at the drug store, restocking shelfs, and down at the motel, where he cleaned rooms, Mikasa works at the motel too, but only for two hours. Eren walked back to his complex, but went across the street, to the Drug Store.

"You are two minuets late Mr. Yeager," Eren looked up, brushing some of his bushy brown hair out of his eyes. Eren rolled his eyes, and clenched his fists.

"Shut up Jean! I know I'm late!"

"Angy again, maybe we can fund some Anger Management classes for you.. But it's coming out of your pay.." Jean said. Eren was fighting the urge to pull out some of Jean's dirty blond hair from his head.

"Shut up and hand me my uniform!" Eren yelled, Jean pulled a dark blue apron out from behind the wooden counter top, and threw it at Eren. Eren tied it around his waist and neck, Then he started to go to the back of the store, for boxes to fill up the shelves.

The angry teen walked in back, Eren looked up high, on the iron shelves in back. Holding hundreds of cardboard boxes. He picked up one labled _snack foods/chips_. When he grabbed it he heard shuffling behind him. And voices. Eren turned around.

"Hello!" He called, his voice echoed back in the large storage area. "Hello?" He called again, no answer but still voices.

"shh, the boy will f-f-find us.. Shut up.."

Eren's heart was thumpping out of control, he felt like grabbing a knife, if he had one. The teen was horrified, were Titans just around the corner,? Was a hobo going to come out and stab him from under some shelves? Eren's heart was beating out of his chest. He turned the corner, to where the exit is. The door was just closing. Whoever was in here just ran out. Eren hurriedly ran up to the door, and locked it.

"Dear god.." Eren muttered, and ran back up. Quickly grabbing a box. He didn't realise what box he grabbed till he walked up to the counter. "Hey Jean, I need a scissors..." Eren said, holding out his hand. But Jean started laughing.

"Bwha ha ha ha! Er- ha ha! Eren really! Oh my gosh!" Jean kept laughing so Eren turned around the box.

_Condoms._ Eren stood still and started blushing. His face was turning red.

"Yeager.. Your face is really red.." So was Jean's but his was from laughing.

"Shut up and hand me the scissors!" Eren yelled. He was totally embarrassed. Jean handed him the scissors, and Eren went down to put them on the shelves.. Eren stabbed the box,and started slicing away to tape to unpack them. When he felt a tap on his shoulders. Eren turned around his face red yet.

"Sorry sonny. But I was wonderin' if you could hand me a box of does..." A old man in his fifties pointed at the box of condoms. Eren felt uncomfortable around this man. Eren nodded, to get this man away from him, so he handed him a box, and he left him. the only thing Eren heard, was the sounds of Jean at the cash register, and himself unpacking boxes of condoms.

Eren was done with his shift. So was Jean, which meant they had to lock up the store together.. Eren went back into the Storage to check if the exit was locked. Then he locked the door leading into the Storage. While Jean counted the money inside the cash register, and locked it up.

"I'm done.." Jean said. Eren nodded, and walked out. Eren turned back to see Jean, turning off the lights, locking the shop, and walking in the opposite direction. It was only nine o'clock, Sasha and Marco should be leaving their jobs at the Cafe now..

Eren didn't work at the hotel till tomorrow, when he had his job at the Drug Store off. So he headed across the street, to his apartment. But the green eyed boy heard whispering in the ally next to the Drug Store.

"Rei- Armored, We need to be more carful. We can't let the other Titans in yet till we gain the Survey Corps trust.." one said. Eren thought this man's voice was familiar. But he couldn't tell. He ran into the ally to see two shadows, one was tall, the other was very muscular. He couldn't see any details in their faces, but he figured if he moved closer he could try to see them better. "He's here!" The tall one whispered again.

"Colossal, run!" The muscular one said. Eren ran up to them, but they ran out of the ally before he could get to them.

"Get back here!" Eren shouted. Eren kicked a trash can and left a dent in its side. The ally was now empty, but for Eren. He turned around and headed back to the apartments. To see Reiner and Bertold walking into the apartment complex next to the Drug Store. Eren looked at them, their body stature looked like the men in the ally.. Was it them? Eren shook his head and went back into his aperment.

His apartment smelled of dust, and cheese from the macaroni. The floors were a old green color, matted down from years of having people walk on it. There was a couch on the other end of the living room, and kitchen. One window. The screen was still there, but the window was gone. Eren sat on the couch, thinking about the men in the ally.

_We can't let the other Titans in yet.._ the words rang in his mind. Were they, whoever they are, going to lead an attack of those Cannibals into Rose? Or just Trost. _We need to gain the Survey Corps trust.._ They must be people in, or going to join the Survey Corps..

"I will kill them!" Eren whispered to himself.. "I will kill all the Titans!"


	3. Jean And Marco In the Locker Room?

Eren awoke, with Armin franticly shaking his shoulder. It was six 'o clock Thursday morning. Eren wearly opened his eyes. His foot hurt, from when he kicked the trash can. He looked up into the big blue eyes of his friend. Eren sighed.  
"Did Mikasa leave for her Weight Class already?" Eren asked, Mikasa gets up early for weight training every Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday. That meant Armin had to wake Eren up. And Eren always wanted to sleep in. But Armin woke up early every morning to study, and read.

"Hmm Uh" Armin muttered, without opening his lips, he gave a small nod, and exited to the kitchen. Eren propped himself up on his elbows, and sleeply got to his feet, and swayed to the bathroom.

Eren looked in the mirror, and got out his tooth brush. His hair looked the same as it did when he went to sleep. Well looked the same as everyday. He ran through his daily routine. Brush his teeth, wash his face, run his fingers threw the parts of his hair that was sticking up. Then we walked out to the kitchen.

"Eren, put some clothes on, you can eat your toast on the way to school.." Armin mutters, and hands Eren a thin peice of toast. It was lightly buttered, and golden brown. "Come on Eren, clothes..."

Eren fumbles through his drawer on the other end of the room, near the window. He grabs a black jacket, and a red shirt. His pants were torn at the knees, but it was he only had three pairs of jeans, so he didn't complain. His socks were worn, and tattered. But untill he got paid, he can't get new ones. He puts on his shoes, and heads to the door.

"Backpack," Armin squawks from the kitchen.

"Thanks.." Eren said, and threw his backpack over his shoulder. Armin and Eren walked out the door, not bothering to lock it. They have nothing good to steal anyway. They walked down the hallway, and to the stairs on the east side of the building. No one came up the east stairs, and the east stairwell was heated.

Outside was cool, and refreshing, the fall breeze was rolling in. The leaves on the old, dieing tree, outside there apartment building, it's leaves were turning yellow. Armin handed Eren his toast, and they walked to school quietly.

The sky was blue, with the occasional cloud that passed by, and covered the sun. Eren walked a few steps behind Armin. Armin carried two huge books in his arms, one was his weapons textbook, the other was his English texbook. Armin's backpack was filled to the breaking point with school supplies, maps, books, and fighting tactics. He was a very smart boy, in fact. Commander Erwin even complemented on his stratagies.

Eren had a small ten page book on Survey Corps in his hands. His backpack wasn't full at all, it had notebooks, pens and pencils, and books. Eren was stunned that Armin could carry his backpack around without falling, or having back pains.

The two boys took a left on main street, then took a right onto Hickory Ave. Shortly after going north for three more blocks, they reached the Trainee Academy. Though it may be fall, the grass infront of the school managed to stay green, even the big Aspen infront of the school looked green, and healthy. The Trainee Academy looked new! Except for the wing on the east side of the school. It looked worn down, and broken. But thats were the gym was, along with the locker rooms, and showers.

Eren and Armin walked through the heavy iron doors to the school. The bell rung for first period classes to start. "Bye Armin, see you at lunch.." Eren unfolded the toast Armin made for him this morning, and started sucking on it. Eren turned away and headed for his Wepons Class. He took big bites out of his toast, so he could finish it before he reached the classroom.

"Yeager..." He heard his name he turned around, and saw Reiner and Bertholdt behind him.

"It's Eren, but whatever.." He mutters through clenched teeth.

"Did you hear anything strange last night, in the ally next to your work?" Reiner asks, he narrows his eyes, and Bertholdt looks away, nerviously sweating.

"No," Eren replayed quickly, these to are making him feel a little on edge, he felt uncomfortable. Is it because they looked like the men in the ally?

Reiner nods, and walks away. "I thought I heard some angry kid yelling in the ally yesterday, thought it might be you.." He jokes and laughs down the hall. Eren rolls his eyes, and enters the classroom.

"Eren, Mikasa, Mina, Jean, Samuel!" The teacher calls. "Hanah, and Fraz, stop making out in the back of the class please!" The teacher calls. Mina and Samuel start giggling and Mina falls out of her chair. Jean's eyebrow twitches in annoyance. "On a different note- The labels for the weapons are do today.." He hold up a sheet. With the picture of the special weapons that the Military uses against the Titans. But with arrows pointing to different areas of the sword/gun that they had to label. "Pass it to the front of the class."

Eren entered the locker rooms for gym, he was always 12 minutes early for gym, so he hung out in the locker rooms. He heard thumping against the wall of the janitors closet. The green eyed boy layed his backpack down on the bench, and walked over to the closet. He pressed his ear on the door, and heard sexual moaning.

"Jea- ah-ah-oh! Jean, oh!" It sounded like Marco. Eren knew Marco was gay, but why was he moaning Jeans name? He slowly opened the door, the lights were off. But with the dim light from outside the that closet streamed in, it gave Eren a pretty good view. Not one he was hoping to see, but a view..

Eren stood still with shock. Marco? Jean? Jean was holding Marco down on the table, bent over, Marco's eyes were closed in pleasure, his tan hands were gripping the table. And his face was burried in towels.

Jean had his member in Marco's rear, he was thrusting, and Marco kept moaning in pleasure. One of Jean's hands were in Marco's black hair, the other was on his freckled shoulder. Eren knew the two liked each other but.. This really, in school even!

"So like, next time you two wanna have sex, can you like, I don't know, not do it here... Please!" Eren interupted. Jean stopped thrusting, his eyes became wide, and he pulled out of Marco.

"Jesus!"  
"I'm not Jesus, I'm Eren. " Eren said in a sacastic tone, he locked his eyes, on the floor, not daring to look back up till Jean and Marco pulled up there pants, which were both dangling down at their ankles.

"Eh, sorry Eren, I didn't want you to see us like-I'm so sorry!" By the tone in Marco's voice Eren could tell he was about to cry.

"Marco, It's fine, I don't care, just I promise not to tell _anyone_!" Eren said, and closed the door.. He could hear the mumbling of the two boys behind the door, but Eren went back to get ready for gym. He put on his yellow t-shirt, and basketball shorts. When he was done putting his gym shoes on, Marco and Jean came out of the closet. "Well I guess you two are out of the closet now." Eren teased, He knew Marco was gay, but not Jean.

"Shut it Yeager!" Jean said, and threw a of peice of tile, that broke off from the floor, at Eren. The brunet boy dodged out of the way, and stuck his tounge out at Jean. Marco blushed, and the two lovers walked off.


End file.
